


Witch On The Hill

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maxwell is a handsome recluse, Mentions of Violence, Witch AU, making breakfast, who also gets stabbed, wilson is a witch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Wilson brings in an injured man from the rain and maybe gains a friend?
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Witch On The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like four months ago and in just now finishing it, sorry if it seems a little wonky

Wilson sighed as he finally adjusted one more of his potions, hoping, praying to the stars that it would work! He dropped a bit more toad tongue pulp into the mixture, delighting that it turned a soft blue as he hopped it would. His smile slowly dropped as it started to bubble, a green look starting to come over it. He squeaked as four small frogs jumped out followed by one that couldn't possibly come out of that bottle if it wasn't magic, a big toad about the size of both of his fists squeezed itself out.

He ran over and before an even bigger one popped out he plugged the hole with his thumb, running out into the night rain, little fae light mushrooms disturbed by his stress and making a soft unhappy sound as he passed by. He uncorked the top of the bottle, frogs and toads spilling out into the grass along with some mushed up mushrooms and other squishy things. He sighed and let the flow die down before patting the bottom to get some of the smaller frogs out. They all hopped off with small peeps and large croaks. He groaned and shoved the bottle back in his pocket, disappointed his toadstool enhancer wouldn't happen today. He would have to collect more ingredients tomorrow. He was about to turn until he heard a grunt through the soft pitter patter of rain. He turned to see a figure in the dark, slowly coming closer. He stepped back, the mushrooms growing brighter, feeding off his worry. He inhaled softly as they got closer and closer. 

" You better leave! I am a powerful witch who will not hesitate to hex you! " He called out and took his dagger from his thigh holster. He was about to shout again until suddenly they landed in the wet grass in mud right in front of the pathway of mushrooms, their glow lighting up a pale hand covered in thick red blood... 

Maxwell groaned as he slowly woke up to the smell of tea and fresh baked goods, his eyes fluttering open until his brain had caught up with the events of the night, sitting up quickly. He let out a loud cry at a sharp pain in his stomach. He reached down to press a hand to it, only getting palm full of another hand. He looked down to see a dark haired young man between his legs, mix matched eyes wide and a toad atop his head. 

" Oh you're awake! " he said with a goofy smile, leaning in to bite the string that he  
was sewing maxwells wound up with. 

" Huh, you sure had yourself a nasty cut. Almost infected with all that glass in it " He said and motioned to a little pile of glass shards beside them covered in blood. The young man stood and lifted the frog off his head, it letting out a loud croak in response then hopping away. Wilson clasped his hands together.

" now it just needs one more touch... " He got a bowl of dark purple looking sludge, crouching down again starting to smear it on the gash. Maxwell hissed and clenched the chair with a groan. Wilson looked up making sure he was okay. This man was handsome...his hair was tousled by rain and his face was all sharp edges and shadows but he pulled it off. Everything about this stranger was sharp as a blade. Other than those soft plump lips of his...

Wilson shook his head with a soft flush to his cheeks and slightly pointed ears and finished putting the stuff on his wound. Maxwell looked down at the slightly translucent paste and saw it harden slowly. His eyebrows arched as he looked up at the man who saved his life. 

" who are you? " He asked and tilted his head a little to the side, his eyes regaining their color a bit, now a deep violet Wilson could lose himself in. He blinked quickly to clear his thoughts.

" O-Oh! My name is Wilson! I live up here. You uh...may have heard of me from down in the village " He said a bit nervously, like maxwell would pounce on him for just saying that. But he sat in his chair breathing a bit hard due to the slight pain in his side

" I-I saw you outside. You passed out at my door so I brought you inside to clean up your wound... " He said acting calmer knowing he wasn't too offended by him. 

Maxwell has heard of the witch. They say it was some old gangly woman although not this soft looking man. Well, with wilson's shaws and large garden hat he looks like an old woman from a distance. Guess maxwell proved that theory wrong. They also said in his shack he has the bodies of young men he wooed into submission then made stew out of their ' private parts ' and fed them it. But inside from what he could see was many many plants, crystals, books and a small stove with tea brewing. And they say that he's quite ugly...That was definitely a falsehood...

Maxwell hummed and looked over the short man in front of him with the crazy hair. He was wearing a cream colored sweater and a long mahogany colored skirt with no shoes, warm fuzzy socks on his feet. The same toad from before had made it up onto a shelf and hopped back on his head. He simply smiled and patted the frog. Charming young man. He cleared his throat to get his attention.

" Im Maxwell Carter " he said softly and put his hands in his lap. Wilson gave a soft grin, going over to the pot as it started to whistle. He took it off the stove and got two cups, wilson humming as he simply levitated one of the two cups in the air, pouring the tea in the one that was on the stove top. He gave that one to Maxwell. 

" I promise, no malicious intent in my tea~ " He said with a sweet smile and got himself a glass. Maxwell looked at the sweet looking tea and hummed sipping at it. Oh! That was some nice tasting honey...He chuckled remembering what wilson said.

" I recall you saying that you would hex me~ " He purred. Wilson's face went pink as he sipped at his tea 

" well um...forgive me. You know how many people are hostile towards me... Im sure youve heard the rumors. And I do not eat men, by the way! " He said with a huff. Maxwell grinned at him 

" I was hoping this wasn't a seasoning~ " he said and motioned to the now hardened goop on his stomach. Wilson blushed even harder, turning his head a bit 

" O-Of course it's not! It helps with infection! " he said looking very flustered. Maxwell indulged in that blush for a good few seconds before speaking again 

" I'm only kidding. Thank you so much for saving my life... " he said with a nod. Wilson messed with his cup for a second and looked up at him with a shy look.

" you're welcome Maxwell... "

They finished their tea and Wilson just had to ask.

" what happened to you...? " he asked, looking over at him with a cocked eyebrow. Maxwell chewed the inside of his cheek. 

" well um...I got into a bit of a fight...He stuck me in the side with a broken bottle when I wouldn't give him my money " He said and crossed his arms in his lap 

" just a poor bum down on his luck... " he said and sat back, looking down at his feet with a conflicted look. Wilson felt the once comfortable silence now unbearable.

" Um...its late out and it's raining pretty hard. If you need to stay the night i have a spare bedroom " he offered and smiled at him softly. Maxwell looked up at him with a bite of his cheek. It wouldn't hurt...He nodded his head.

" sure " He said with a wry smile, wilson perking up a bit and bouncing on his heels. He went to clean up his kitchen a bit, taking the pie out of the oven with two thick pot holders before it burned and walked back over to him wiping his hands on his skirt, his hands had little spots of burn marks on them along with little scrapes from his craft. Maxwell was looking over the small marks and felt the urge to run his fingers over his damaged hands. He licked his lips nervously, shaking his head. 

" do you mind if...you tell me a bit about yourself? " He asked and tilted his head a bit with a sweet smile. Wilson looked a little surprised. Someone wanted to know about him? Him of all people? He wrung his hands with a nervous titter 

" well, uh, there's not much to know about me. I've been up here for a while, making spells, baking...I've been a little lonely but its been rather nice " he said with a grin, the gentle indentions of the lines on his face shows he was a bit older, at least had the form of being a bit older. 

" I don't remember much up to a few years ago. I remember finding this cottage and taking up residence after seeing no body was coming back to claim it... " He said and played with his fingers a little. Maxwell smiled as he listened to wilson, tapping his fingers gently against the table. 

Maxwell tried to keep a yawn down but he couldn't exactly help it, holding a fost up as he let out a cat like yawn, wilson blushing at the amount of sharp teeth the man had. Maxwell looked up at him 

" I belive I need to retire for the night " he said and wilson nodded quickly, taking his hand and helping him to a little guest bedroom with a comfy looking bed 

" Will this do? " Wilaon asked and gently toyed with his skirt. Maxwell smiled at him and nodded 

" yes. Thank you wilson " Maxwell said and took wilson's hand, lifting it and kissing it gently, looking up at him through thick black lashes as he slowly pulled away, shutting the door behind him. 

Wilsons face flushed as he wished him goodnight before his door closed and floated on to his room as well, gently rubbing his hand as he felt Maxwell's warmth linger on the back of his hand, a little smile playing on his lips. 

~~~

The next morning wilson woke, getting his daily chores ready when he remembered the guest in his home. He went back upstairs to gently knock on the door 

" Maxwell-? " 

He had almost splayed his hand across maxwells chest when the door opened, looking up to see his short fallen off his shoulders a bit, his hair curly and messy now that it wasn't combed back and drenched with rain water. Maxwell smiled and nodded to him 

" Good morning, wilson. I'll get dressed and be right down " He said. Wilson nodded with a big smile 

" I'll start on breakfast " he said and toed down the stairs, starting to make breakfast, humming a little song as he did.  
Maxwell took his time looking around seeing if he could learn more about the man he met last night, picking up a few crystals and jars of things laid about. A small smile came to his face and walked downstairs to see wilson humming and working his magic on the food he was making, doing many things at once. 

Maxwell sat at the table to see a warm cup of tea was laid out for him, taking a few sips

" I should head back home " He said and finished his tea, standing and looking over to wilson. The slight pout wilson had almost broke his heart " I'll make sure to return although "

That pout almost looked to a face of surprise as he looked at him. 

" You...you want I come back? " He asked and sat some of the food aside. Maxwell gave him a warm smile and took his hands 

" Of course. It gets quite lonesome at my home as well... " 

Wilson flushed hotly at those big cool hands holding his warm ones, gently squeezing maxwells hands 

" I...That sounds nice " Wilson said and looked up, Maxwell beaming

" lovely~ " Maxwell said and leaned in to gently kiss his cheek, wilson melting at the affection. He squeaked a little and went back to making food, wilson giving him a playful look

They ate together before maxwell had to leave, taking wilson's hand in his own, kissing it and wishing him well. 

Wilson stood at his door, gently biting his lip. He knew this was a start of something good. And in a burst of inspiration, he got started on his toadstool enhancer...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I havent posted in a while, I haven't really had the energy or the ispireation to write, this last fanfic ive worked on I fucked up and that didnt really help with my self esteem ;_; ( sorry kimtiny) but I'm hoping to wiggle off a bit of self loathing and get back to it! Thank you all for being patient with me


End file.
